the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 25 - The Crimson Isles
Isaac: *Appears in the Isles, looking around wearily* Jack: *Blank is asleep in her throne, and I am sitting in the one beside it* Isaac? Isaac: I thought you weren't dead. Jack: Who said I am? I am not dead, I am recovering. Isaac: There was an explosion, and someone found your "body" Jack: Faked my own death, for... For Marcus's sake. He never wanted to see me again, I was letting him do exactly that Isaac: *Sighs* Well, that didn't work. He knows you're alive. Jack: I know. I know more than you think, Isaac Isaac: So you know Adam sent me? Jack: Yes. I do. Would you like a small tour of the Isles? Isaac: Hm. Sure. Jack: Follow me, and do not make too much noise The missus is asleep Isaac: Very well. Jack: *Leads you outside, you see a small village of farmers and woodsmen* Isaac: *Follows* Who are they? Jack: This is the Village. After Marcus said a kingdom cannot be a kingdom without subject, I thought this up They farm, and they live. Isaac: Hm... Alright. Jack: Blacksmith, flour-grinder, woodsmen The Castle is made of enchanted glass. Isaac: I could tell, somewhat. Jack: Yep... *Walks back into the castle, walks downstairs to a large forge* Isaac: *Follows again* Jack: This is the forge, I made my sword and other weapons here. Isaac: Like these? *Holds up sword and dagger you gave me* Jack: Yes. Isaac: Alright. *Puts them away* Jack: And then my room is a few floors up, just a bed a desk and a wardrobe. Isaac: Hm. Better than the manor roof, I bet. Jack: Yes. Much better. Isaac: *Glances around* I truly hope your queen doesn't mind me following you around armed like a melee tank... Jack: Tell Marcus I am sorry when you go back. Isaac: And I will. Jack: She is asleep, I doubt she will find out. Isaac: True. Jack: And *walking up a very tall flight of stairs* This tower, you can see the entire realm from here. Isaac: *Stands next to you* Hm. It's almost ironically beautiful. Jack: Anyways, I have things I must attend to Thanks for checking up on me, it means a lot. Isaac: Yeah. Thank Adam, he's the reason I'm here. Actually, there is one other reason... Where is the library? Jack: Uh... Third floor, tenth door on the left from my room. Isaac: Thank you. *Walks off* Jack: Why, if I may ask? Isaac: Because, I was paid for something... I'm sorry, Jack, but I swear it won't hurt anyone. I'm not stealing anything, either, or killing anyone. Jack: Okay. Isaac: *Walks to the tenth door on the left* Is this it? Jack: Yes Isaac: Okay. *Walks inside* *Walks out holding a book* Thank you, Jack, but now I must take my leave. Jack: What is that a book on? Isaac: *Smiles* You've seen it before, Jack. Jack: You took all the... NO That library is all of Blank's knowledge! Get rid of anything that talks about her! For my own safety and hers Isaac: No, this isn't for anyone in this world, dimension, or the next, Jack. Jack: Who is it for?! It's for the safety of my wife. Please try to understand. Isaac: This is for myself, Jack. And I have no ill will against your queen, whatever she does. Jack: Alright. Isaac: I'm only after knowledge. Jack: But if she gets hurt, or god forbid, killed, I am blaming you, unless I see it happen Isaac: Jack, I will not let this book fall into anyone else's hands. Jack: Good. Isaac: Now, I must take my leave... I feel like I'm needed elsewhere. Jack: alright Isaac: Goodbye, Jack *Steps into a shadow, disappears* Category:Blog posts